


Big Brother Dean

by Infinite_Wallflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hulk Smash, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, body image issues, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Wallflower/pseuds/Infinite_Wallflower
Summary: Big brothers never let their little sisters be depressed.





	

Tears drip onto the magazine page as you flip through looking at the gorgeous women in the pictures. You had been just casually flipping through a fashion magazine trying to keep your mind off your growling stomach. You had been doing through a prolonged bout of self-hatred. It also didn’t help the fact that you were also currently going through your awkward stage at the ripe age of fourteen. That just added fuel to your self-hatred fire. In fact you felt so over weight that you hadn’t eaten for about 36 hours. You’re stomach kept protesting, but you just had to lose that little bit of weight.   
“(Y/N), you okay?” Dean asked through your door. You jumped at his voice startled out of your thoughts.   
“I’m fine!” You called as you flipped to the next page of your magazine.  
“I’m going to get food! What do ya want?” He asked opening the door.   
“Nothing I’m fine.” You say trying to look away so he wouldn’t notice your tears.  
“You haven’t eaten today, I know you’re hungry.” He replies as he sits on the edge of your bed. That’s when he noticed the water stains on the magazine page. He furrows his eyebrows as he looked back at your face searching it. That’s when he saw it, that one last tear that dribbled off your chin and onto the page. You didn’t know that your brother had been watching you so closely, you did notice when your other brother Sam would furrow his eyebrows when all you would get was a bottle of water when you wanted a drink. Sam knew that soda was always your first choice in drinks. You began to vaguely wonder if Sam tipped Dean off to ask you about lunch. Dean’s jaw clenched as the thoughts running through his mind pissed him off. He seemingly had pieced it all together.   
“How long has it been since you’ve last eaten?” He asked.   
“Dean…”  
“How long?” He asks calmly at first. “How long?!” He yelled when you remained quiet.   
“Dinner.”  
“Dinner of what day?”  
“The day before yesterday.” You sigh looking down feeling your eyes begin to well.  
“Why?” He was all he asked. You could tell he was more than pissed because you could see the muscle in his jaw twitch.   
“I just want to be pretty...” Was all you managed to get out.   
“That doesn’t mean to stop eating.”  
“I need to lose a couple pounds Dean! Then I’ll eat!” You plead.  
“(Y/N), You want to lose weight? You realistically need a sandwich. Give me the magazines.” He says standing up and holding his hand out.   
“What? Why?” You ask grabbing your stack of magazines.  
“Sammy and I aren’t going to just sit back and watch you starve yourself. The reason you are doing that is because you are comparing yourself, so hand them over.” He said. When you didn’t just hand your stack of magazines over Dean threw you over his shoulder as you still gripped the magazines. He hauled you to the kitchen area and turned so you were staring face first into the garbage bin.   
“Drop them, I promise you will feel so much better.” He said.   
“Dean I don’t want to.” You said pulling them to yourself.  
“Why are you defending the thing that is hurting you?” He asked. “That is seriously messed up. I swear if you don’t drop them or I will hulk smash you.” He said using the threat he had always used on you when you two were younger. You used to be afraid of the hulk when you were little.  
“No!” You scream as he pretends to turn. You hurriedly drop the magazines into the bin as Dean runs you back into your room and throws you down. Oddly enough, you felt a lot better.   
“Now you’re coming with me to get food. What did you want?” He asks.  
“A huge cheeseburger, fries, and maybe a shake?” You giggled.   
“There’s my baby sister. Always taking after big bro Dean. Because health conscious Sammy sucks!” He yelled.  
“I heard that!”Sam yelled from down the hall.   
 


End file.
